


Press Pause

by FestiveFerret



Series: Main Menu [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All the naughty we didn't get in the prequel, And Cheetos, But Tony's Even Worse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, Gaming together, Just filth, Like Dirrty, M/M, PWP, Playing Dirty, Smut, Standalone, Steve Rogers is a Filthy Cheat, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Of course, their new relationship also meant that “playing dirty” took on a whole new meaning.And Steve played so dirty.





	Press Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta ashes0909 for being perfect as always. And to Notebook for lovely video game related ideas!
> 
> This is a sequel to the decidedly unsmutty "Press Start." You can definitely read this just fine without reading the first, so if you're here for the boning - have at it! If you want gaming fluff too, you can start with Press Start :D
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Tony suspected, now that they were together, that the gaming would fade. It had mostly been an excuse to spend time together, on both sides. It was fun, but now that they had the option to touch each other, surely that would occupy most of their time.

And at first, it did.

The controllers lay forgotten while Steve lay spread out on Tony’s bed, naked body in a halo of mussed sheets. But once the initial, desperate need to touch each other faded to a more manageable desire, they found themselves picking them up again.

There was a brief honeymoon period where they both took it easy, preferring to grin stupidly at one another, tangled together on the couch, instead of focusing on winning.

But then, one night, Tony drifted off to sleep halfway through a fight in Soul Calibur, with Steve curled cosily around him. He was dozing in that lazy, hazy place where everything seems kinda far away when he heard Steve whisper, “Add that one to the list, JARVIS.”

Suddenly he was very awake. “Excuse me?!”

“Well, I won,” Steve replied, primly.

“I was asleep!”

“Apparently not.”

And then it was _on._

Their competitive streak came back with a vengeance and game time was no longer part of cozy couple time. They played a lot, they played to win, and they played dirty.

Of course, their new relationship also meant that “playing dirty” took on a whole new meaning.

And Steve played _so dirty._

Instead of an elbow to the side, or a hand in his face, Tony found himself feeling a tongue flick against his earlobe, or a finger tease the edges of his clothes. Steve was relentless in his attempts to distract and dislodge Tony. JARVIS probably could tell him how often those tactics worked, but he’d rather not know just how easy he was. Most of the time it ended in orgasms for one or both of them, so Tony was willing to lose a few games in exchange.

The biggest surprise to Tony, however, was how much he started playing games without Steve. Before, he’d disregarded them all as kind of boring, but, after trying so many, a few had really captured his interest. With what felt like an entire mall’s worth of games scattered around the Tower, he was able to really hunt down those that would suck him in.

Recently he’d taken to Monster Hunter Tri. He was marching his way across the map, tracking a Zinogre, when Steve returned from his daily run.

He was sweaty and pink and had that little glint in his eye that only a light, nine-million-mile jog could give him. He flopped down on the rug at Tony’s feet while he caught his breath. His chest was heaving; he’d probably taken the stairs, or something equally masochistic.

Tony trotted through a cave, stalking the paintball marker on his map. He’d already died twice on this quest, but no guts, no glory. He just needed one more horn to make the Zinogre helm and finish this armour set.

While he played, Tony slid his bare foot up over the glorious chest laid out in front of him, feeling it rise and fall. Steve’s face tipped away from the screen to gaze at Tony instead, giving a little stretch and a wriggle under his petting.

Tony finally spotted the beast he’d been tracking and hauled out his gunlance. The music broke into a heart-pounding battle theme.

Long fingers wrapped around Tony’s ankle, squeezing it gently before sliding up his calf, under the cuff of his soft sleep pants. Steve’s hands were perfect. His fingertips skated along Tony’s skin, soft enough to tease, but firm enough not to tickle. Tony tucked his toes into the dip of Steve’s chest, feeling his heart beating against the sole of his foot.

Tony’s cock twitched as Steve brushed up behind his knee. Traitor. Tony focused on the Zinogre as it roared and swiped. He failed two dodges in a row, and had to hide behind a rock formation to down the last of his potions.

Steve rolled over on his side, facing Tony, so he could wrap both arms around his legs, exploring them intently. He tucked his face against Tony’s calf and sighed. “You smell nice.”

Tony grinned as he nailed the monster between the eyes with Wyvern’s Fire. “You smell sweaty.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I like it.” He flicked his eyes down to Steve’s and saw them snap from affectionate to predatory in a heartbeat. Tony swallowed.

Steve gripped each of Tony’s thighs with a hand and pulled himself up to his knees. He couldn’t help but watch as those hands slid up, slowly creeping towards his hips. His breath caught as Steve’s thumb brushed past his rapidly growing erection and Steve smiled.

He swung his lance in a last ditch effort to stun the monster enough that he could escape, but it was hopeless. The Zinogre swiped his hunter hard across the face and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Tony frowned at the screen.

Steve’s hands drifted to the drawstring on his pants and pulled at it. Tony spread his knees, shifting into a more comfortable position, and Steve tucked up between them. He got the tie undone and worked Tony’s pants down. He gasped when the cool air hit him, then bit off a groan when Steve wrapped a hot hand around his cock.

He stroked Tony, without urgency, while he nuzzled his face into his hip, breathing in. Tony resisted the urge to arch up into the touch, pump into Steve’s hand, press him faster. All interest in the game was banished as Steve ran his tongue teasingly up the side of Tony’s cock.

The controller bounced off the arm of the couch as Tony discarded it, leaving his hunter abandoned in town with nothing but a pig to keep him company. He gripped the cushions on either side of his hips to keep from grabbing Steve’s head instead. He wanted to take two handfuls of his already mussed hair and fuck his throat raw, but Steve had a glint in his eye that said he wanted to do this his way.

He kept those eyes locked on Tony’s as he sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Tony’s hips lifted off the couch of their own volition and Steve put a firm hand on his stomach, pressing him back down.

Steve’s other hand worked Tony gently, while he sucked him down. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, increasing his pace, sliding lower with every stroke. He dropped his hand from Tony’s cock and pressed further until his nose hit Tony’s stomach. Feeling his cock sliding along Steve’s tongue, hitting the back of his throat, the wet heat of him all the way down to the base, was driving him wild. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Tony whined as he writhed under the pressure of Steve’s pinning hand.

Steve sucked him off vigorously now, his tongue running along the sensitive underside of the head every time he pulled up, his throat swallowing around Tony when he slid down again. He took the hand that had been on his cock and cupped Tony’s balls, squeezing them gently.

When he slid a finger firmly along Tony’s skin to tease at his hole, Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a wordless moan in warning and buried his hand in Steve’s hair, holding on for dear life. Steve kept his wide-eyed gaze fixed on Tony as he pulled back a little, letting Tony’s come half spill out of his mouth, swallowing down the rest.

The sight of his swollen lips dripping spit and come down his chin and over his hand would have punched another orgasm out of Tony if it were physically possible. As it was, he’d be saving that image in his mind for the next time he was away on business.

Steve rocked back on his heels, sucking in a few eager breaths and wiping his hand and face on his shirt. Tony collapsed back onto the couch, not realizing how tense his whole body had been until he released it.

The next time someone asked him if it was emasculating having a super-strength boyfriend, he was going to explain to them a little something about tongue strength and suction power. Tony didn’t have the energy to feel inadequate when he was getting his brains sucked out through his dick on a regular basis.

Not that he would anyway; he had his own methods for reminding Steve why he should keep Tony around.

“If that’s you trying to get me to play more games, I gotta tell you, it just might work.” He patted Steve’s face and he chuckled. Tony contemplated the screen in front of him. “Though it may also give me a strange Poogie kink. How do you feel about wearing blue and white striped pajamas?”

Steve laughed outright and snuggled down to slouch more comfortably with his back against the couch, still tucked between Tony’s legs. He tipped his cheek against the inside of Tony’s knee. “For you? Anything.”

 

**

 

Things had been unpleasantly heated between them for a few days. Tony had shot his mouth off in the field, then nearly gotten himself shot off a bridge, and Steve was pissy, even when the cowl came off.

He was usually so good at separating Avengering from their personal lives, much better than Tony. Steve remained a perfect angel in the field, _gosh-_ ing his way around alien invasions and death-bots, then came home, picked up a controller and turned into the foul-mouthed, Brooklynite that still surprised Tony on a daily basis.

Getting to know out-of-uniform Steve was one of the best parts of playing games back when they were new friends. Being in a relationship now meant he got to learn even more eye-opening things about Steve. He discovered that the only thing that made Steve’s mouth filthier than when he was losing at Mario Kart, was when Tony’s filthy mouth was on his cock. Put those two together and Steve usually taught him a few words even he didn’t know.

Tony was regularly stunned by the vast difference between Captain America and Just Steve. He was tempted to ask Steve to play Dark Souls in full uniform and see if the universe imploded, but he was legitimately concerned about the potential for black holes, so he kept that experiment idea to himself.

This time, however, Steve carried his funk right through into their living room, and bed, and after two days of sulking, Tony couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sit down, Pop Tart, I’ve got a new game for you.”

Steve eyed him suspiciously but slumped down on the couch. “What?”

Tony fumbled by the TV for a minute then sat down close beside Steve and handed him a NES controller. “You want to even the playing field? Screw chess, this is how we do it. Rhodey and I played countless hours of this at MIT, so I’ve got a step up on you, Rogers.”

Steve looked the gamepad over, interest finally overcoming his stubborn grumpiness. “There’s only one.”

“Yeah, you’re going to play single player.” Tony turned the NES on and the screen lit up with the Double Dragon start menu. “I can’t even tell you how much rigging it took to get this thing to play on this TV. Thank god I’m a genius.”

“You’re just going to watch me play?” Steve asked.

Tony grinned. “Oh no, my little Snow Cone, that would be no fun at all. This game has rules.” A smile played with the edges of Steve’s mouth. “Okay. You play as far as you can, until you run out of lives. If you lose a life you have to remove an item of clothing of your choice. When you run out, you pass the controller.

“While you’re not playing, you can distract the other player in any way you want, as long as you don’t physically prevent them from playing - no blocking the screen, no messing with their hands, no covering their eyes. Anything else is fair game. Whoever gets the farthest in three lives wins, and the other one has to get them off however they want.”

Steve grinned and opened his mouth, but before he could speak Tony held up a hand. “Yes. Even that.”

“I’m going to win,” Steve proclaimed, laughing now.

Tony shot him a cocky smile. “We’ll see about that. Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?”

Steve held out a fist. Tony went rock, Steve went paper, then handed the controller back to Tony. Smart move, this way he could see how it was played before his turn.

Tony pressed start and tested out each of the buttons, watching his character jump and punch randomly. The little, animated thugs poured out of the right side of the screen and Tony focused on taking them down one by one. It took him a while to get back in the rhythm of the game, his old muscle memory failing to kick in right away. He lost his first life early on and, with a reluctant sigh, pulled his shirt over his head.

Steve chuckled.

At first, Steve attempted distraction tactics more in line with his current feelings: tickling, trash-talking, and teasing. But when, on his second try, Tony breezed through the first half of the level with hardly a twitch, Steve shifted in the direction Tony was hoping for.

Hot hands skated around Tony’s stomach, skimming the edge of his waistband, brushing over his nipples. His cock twitched to life and he frowned. His edge up might not be worth much if Steve made him come in his pants before he even made it to level 2. He did his best to sink into the dead-to-the-world focus he managed in his workshop, and almost made it through level one.

Then Steve leaned over and licked a stripe from just above his belly button to the bottom of the arc reactor. Tony shifted in his seat; Steve knew his weaknesses.

Steve spread his hand flat over the reactor, letting the light spill through his fingers. Tony was distracted, as Steve leaned in towards his chest, by the reflection of the reactor’s blue glow in Steve’s blue eyes. The game beeped at him and he jumped, eyes flicking back to the screen, but it was too late: he’d lost another life.

Tony wriggled out of his pants as the game started up again. Steve was full-on grinning now, enjoying the game and the obvious effect he was having on Tony. He dove back into to teasing while Tony powered through the rest of level one.

He was loathe to reveal the secret to skipping the first boss, so he waited until Steve’s mouth seemed decently occupied with the back of his neck and climbed quickly back down the ladder, suppressing a shiver at Steve’s ministrations. As soon as the boss disappeared from the screen Tony advanced to the next mission. Steve was nibbling his way around Tony’s ear so he was pretty sure he hadn’t noticed.

Despite Steve’s best efforts, Tony managed to buckle down and make it all the way through to the beginning of the third mission before losing his last life. Steve sat back, admiring the pattern of hickeys he’d drawn along Tony’s neck and chest.

Tony handed the controller over to Steve with a smirk. Steve’s expression faded from pleased with his handiwork, to nervous. Tony let Steve stew all through his first life, which didn’t last long. He just leaned back on the couch, watching his hands grip the controller.

When Steve’s health finally hit zero, he quickly shucked his shirt and tossed it aside, and Tony finally moved.

He climbed up on the back of the sofa so he could sit behind Steve, his broad shoulders between Tony’s spread knees. Tony leaned down and let a hot breath puff out over the back of Steve’s neck. He could feel his responding shiver travel from the nape of his neck down each vertebra. Tony ignored the screen, focusing on all the bare skin at his disposal.

He knew Steve’s weaknesses too.

He ran his teeth along Steve’s shoulder, light enough that he knew he would barely feel it, then pressed a firm kiss to his shoulder. While he teased and licked Steve’s neck and shoulders, his fingers scraped barely-there nails up his back. Steve made a choked off whimpering noise and his fingers twitched on the controller, running him right into the group of enemies. He darted back just in time, aiming a few careful kicks and saving himself.

Tony dug his thumbs hard into the muscles under Steve’s shoulder blades and was rewarded with a low groan of appreciation. Steve reached the first boss and Tony’s hands stilled briefly as he watched. Steve climbed up the ladder, then back down again quickly, magicing away the boss and skipping to the second level. The little cheater had seen him!

“How-?”

“I could see the reflection of the screen in the microwave,” Steve answered smugly.

Tony spun around and sure enough, the enormous TV was reflected clearly in the microwave door. “Filthy cheat,” Tony huffed out and Steve chuckled.

Tony vowed to turn that chuckle into a moan, burying his face in the hair at the base of Steve’s neck and alternating kisses and hot air. His fingers continued to dance over his back, brushing lightly in one spot, scraping harsh nails in another, then digging in to ease sore muscles.

Steve was clearly having trouble focusing. He kept tipping his chin down to give Tony more access to his neck. His spine curved and arched as he pressed into the touches. Tony peeked over his shoulder; Steve was rock hard, tenting his pants with obvious arousal.

The room was soon filled with only the sound of the game, and Steve’s desperate breathing. Tony teased him relentlessly, finding all the little sensitive spots that he knew would send rivulets of arousal dripping down through Steve’s core. When Tony pinched the back of Steve’s neck with one hand, he let out a moan that shot straight to Tony’s dick and kicked his hips up off the couch. Tony started grinding his own erection against Steve’s back, needing friction.

Steve’s character took a punch to the face and he finally gave in, dropping his face into his lap, as the last few hit points of his second life dwindled and disappeared. “Oh, god, Tony,” he whined. Tony took that as an invitation to run his nails down his back. Steve whimpered, and furrowed his hands up through his hair, gripping and releasing the strands, crimping them between his fingers.

Screw the game, Tony couldn’t watch him falling apart anymore. He shoved, until Steve, panting and desperate, rolled off the couch onto the floor. He wriggled out of his pants before stretching flat. Tony scrambled down to straddle him, hooking one hand around to grip the back of his neck. Steve’s eyes slipped shut and he ground his hips up against Tony’s.

“Fuck, Steve, you’re so wet.”

Steve just made a helpless noise until Tony took them both in hand and it broke off into a gasp. Tony tipped forward until their foreheads pressed together. Steve was so gone already - he could barely take it.

Neither had the time or the mental capacity to do more than rock eagerly together, Tony’s hand wrapped around them both. He stroked them, the heat and friction of his hand and Steve’s cock brought him close in record time.

Steve wailed and tensed, his fingers digging into the carpet and then he was coming over Tony’s hand, spilling over his cock. It was the last push that sent Tony following him over the edge, hissing out a stifled breathe into Steve’s chest as they came down together.

Tony rolled over onto his back beside Steve, trying to catch his breath and find his brain somewhere in their puddled forms.

Steve cleared his throat. “I feel like that didn’t go quite as you planned.”

“No, maybe not quite,” Tony admitted. “You still mad?”

“I wasn’t mad, Tony, I was…”

“You were mad.”

There was a long pause. “Yeah, I was mad.”

“And now?”

Steve shifted so he could tuck up under Tony’s arm. “I can’t be held accountable for anything I say after that.”

Tony laughed, pulling Steve closer against his side. “So, you’re saying the sex was so good it may have temporarily altered your feelings towards me?”

“Exactly.”

“So, right now?”

Steve snuggled close, arranging Tony’s fingers until they were threaded through his. “Right now I’m good.”

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“You still have one life left.”

 

**

  


Tony was going to have to find a way to stop these endless business trips. Four weeks away from home was even more tortuous now that he knew there was a naked super-soldier sleeping in his bed at home.

He kicked his suit off as soon as he walked through the hotel room door and dumped it in a rumpled pile by the bed. He dug boxers and a t-shirt out from under his pillow and pulled them on. Both were definitely Steve’s and he pulled the soft fabric up to his nose and breathed in _home_.

The too-loose boxers slipped down his hips as he climbed onto the king-sized bed and pouted at the empty other side. It was so easy to get used to someone else being there.

His phone buzzed and he sighed. Probably even more contracts for today’s meetings. The last thing he wanted to think about was work. Three more days and he’d be at home. He took a deep breath and swiped his phone open.

 **_[Text from: Player 2]_ ** lit up his screen. He grinned and clicked the message.

**_Done yet?_ **

It had to be, like, three in the morning back home, but Steve was tracking his schedule. His heart did a little stuttering thing in his chest and he tapped a fist against the arc reactor. He pressed the call button.

“Hey.” Steve’s voice was sleep-soft and warm. _Also home._

“Hey, you. Isn’t it a little past your bedtime?” Tony snuggled further down on the bed, closing his eyes.

“I took a nap earlier so I could stay up with you.”

Tony’s chest clenched again and he coughed to cover his pleased hum. “So what do you want to do?” He hadn’t meant it to come out innuendo-laden, but somehow his voice always did that when Steve was on the other end of the line.

There was a long pause then his phone beeped. He pulled it away from his ear to see:

**_[Player 2 is requesting video chat]_ **

He smacked his hand against the “Accept” as quickly as he could. Steve’s perfect face lit up the screen. He was curled up in bed - Tony’s bed, _their bed_ \- on his side, with the phone propped up next to the pillow.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Steve smiled. “Wanna race?”

“You should sleep.” Though he would never have said it if he weren't sure Steve would disagree. He wanted nothing more than to spend all night up with Steve.

“I’m good. Race me.” It was a challenge, and something else too - a proposition?

“Yeah, alright.” He leaned over and pulled his blue DS out of his laptop bag. “Just don’t cheat.”

Steve scoffed. “I never cheat.”

“ _Ahem_. JARVIS how often does Steve cheat?”

“You claim, Sir, that Captain Rogers has cheated after 71.3% of your games.”

“See!”

“Claim though, Tony, ‘ _claim.’_ JARVIS, how often do I actually cheat?”

“Unfortunately that is not something I can quantify, as everyone’s definition of what qualifies as cheating is quite varied.”

Tony frowned. “Very diplomatic, JARVIS.”

“I aim to please, Sir.”

Tony watched as Steve’s eyes flicked away from the screen and down to where he must be holding his red DS in his hands.

They played two games and Tony won both. He could see Steve’s eyelids getting heavy and his normal trash-talking was absent. Tony was just about to tell Steve he should stop and go to bed, when he heard the click of a DS closing and Steve’s eyes flicked back up to his.

“Tony…” he whispered.

“Yes?”

Steve swallowed. “I - I miss you.”

“I miss you t- “ Tony cut off, hearing the familiar snap of an elastic waistband. His grin turned predatory. “Stevie, darling, what are you doing?”

Steve flushed and Tony yearned to kiss more heat into his cheeks. “I _really_ miss you,” Steve panted out.

“Mmm, and rightly so. I’m very missable.” Tony shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed, tossing his DS to the side. “If you weren’t currently missing me - if I were there with you - what would you want to do?”

Steve whimpered, quiet and needy.

“Would you want me to touch you, like you’re touching yourself now?”

Another choked back moan.

“Steve. Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” he finally breathed out, eyes slipping closed in embarrassment.

“Hey don’t - Steve, look at me. I wanna see those beautiful eyes.”

They shot back open, snapping to the phone screen.

“God, you’re a fucking masterpiece.” Tony slid his hand down into his boxers - _Steve’s boxers, fuck -_ and cupped himself gently, not eager to end this too quickly.

Steve, on the other, was nothing but eager. His eyes were blown out to nearly all black, his skin was flushed, and Tony could hear the smooth slide of skin on skin. Steve didn’t seem able to talk, this was probably his first time having phone sex, after all, but Tony was happy to take up the slack. If there was one thing Tony could do, it was talk.

“So, the race was just a ruse, huh? What you really wanted was to hear my voice, hear what I wanted to do to you?” Steve blinked adoringly through the phone at him and bit his lower lip. “If I were there, I’d suck you down until your cock hit the back of my throat. I’d let you hold my hair, fuck my mouth until I choked on your dick.” Tony started to stroke himself, the thought driving him wild with want. “I wouldn’t even have to touch myself, I could come just from feeling you pumping into my throat, _fuck, Steve.”_

Steve started moaning, struggling to keep his eyes on the phone. There was a flurry of movement as Steve repositioned the phone and then suddenly Tony could see all of him. He was stretched out on his back on Tony’s side of the bed. His boxers were pulled down just far enough to let his cock out. One hand cupped his balls while the other stroked the shaft.

Tony was mesmerized, watching the head of his cock disappear into his fist and reappear. It looked smooth and slick; he must have used lube, Tony wondered if the other hand had plans to stray further south.

“Are you going to finger yourself, Steve?” he asked and Steve moaned again. The hand around his balls slipped between his legs. “Fuck yeah. You wish it was me opening you up, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he hissed out, voice rough. “So badly. Want you here.”

“Three days, baby. Three days and then I can touch you again.” His own hand worked faster now, matching Steve’s rhythm. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to be those hands right now. “Is that another finger, Steve? How many now? God, you’re really fucking yourself aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, three. It’s not enough, Tony. I want you.”

“I want to be the one taking you apart, Steve. I want to fuck you til you can’t breathe, I want my hand wrapped around that beautiful cock. I want to see you come and know it was me, I did that.”

Steve shoulders tensed and his back arched up off the bed. He braced his heels on the mattress and writhed into his hands, chasing his pleasure, finding the sweet spots. Tony was completely absorbed with watching him, his own hand moving on autopilot but without great care. Steve’s eyes snapped back to the screen, back to Tony, and with a full-body shudder he came, spilling out of his own fist and over his thighs.

Tony’s own arousal suddenly hit him like a punch to the face. The gentle spirals of pleasure tightening into a tensed spring of need, ready to snap. He sped up his hand, desperate now for release and raked his eyes over Steve’s spent form.

He was sprawled out, limp and panting, curled slightly in now towards the phone and still dripping with his own come. _Just three more days and I can have my hands on that._ The thought was the last thing he needed and with a rush of electric pleasure the spring broke and released.

They lay together, hundreds of miles apart, and breathed through their recovery.

Steve finally spoke. “You know, I don’t just miss you for sex.” His tone was light, pleased. Tony looked over and he was smiling, snuggled back up so the screen framed his face.

“Oh yeah?” Tony cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” He beamed and Tony pressed his hand against the reactor. “I also miss having someone to crush in Dead or Alive.”

Tony stared at him for a second, then broke out into laughter. _Three days._

 

**

 

Tony leaned back, wriggling his hips to nestle them deeper between Steve’s thighs. His broad chest was a warm, solid wall behind him. They were experimenting with co-op games. Tony was trying to teach Steve to play Lego Star Wars without whacking Tony’s Jedi into his component parts every chance he got, and Steve was trying to -

Well.

“Steve.”

“Yes, Tony.”

“What is that?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” The laughter in his voice was evident.

“Is that a lightsaber in your pocket, or are you just really enjoying the little Lego R2-D2?”

Steve chuckled and Tony felt hot breath tickle the back of his neck. A shiver shot down his spine and he tried to hide it but he felt Steve twitch behind him. Steve’s character stilled on the screen and two hands slid over Tony’s hips, pulling them tighter together until he was almost in Steve’s lap.

He could feel Steve’s hardness pressed into his back and he let his eyes drift closed. The controller slipped from his hands. His Jedi flung himself bodily into a long line of stormtroopers but he didn’t care. All he cared about were the fingers that skated around the edge of his waistband.

They dipped lower and Tony’s cock twitched, hardening rapidly. “Steve, Steve. Hey, Steve.”

Steve smiled against Tony’s neck. “Yes, Tony?” he chuckled.

“I have such a brilliant idea. I’m a genius, you know.” Tony tipped his head backwards to rest on Steve’s shoulder and Steve took the invitation to suck a line of light bruises up the column of Tony’s throat. “Brilliant idea.”

Steve’s hands tucked up under Tony’s shirt, stroking his stomach, creeping up his chest. “What’s your brilliant idea?”

“I think,” Tony huffed out. “I think you should take my clothes off....”

Steve hummed and slid his hands further up Tony’s chest, pulling his shirt up with them until he slid it over his shoulders and off. He spread out the fingers of his left hand over the arc reactor, holding Tony against his chest. His right drifted south again to pop the button on his jeans. Tony groaned when eager fingers dipped into the waistband of his boxers and stroked along the length of his cock.  

Steve’s hands disappeared for a moment as he levered Tony forward to shuck his own shirt. When he pulled Tony back against him, the acres of hot, smooth Steve against his back had Tony writhing and whimpering. Their jeans and boxers were both discarded with a little graceful wriggling and Tony settled back against Steve.

“Is that - ?” Steve gasped as Tony ground back against him. “Is that all of your genius idea?”

“No way, there’s so much more.” Tony gripped Steve’s knees which bracketed his thighs. “The rest of the idea involves you reaching into the drawer next to the couch, getting out that bottle of lube I know we left there last week, and then fucking me until I can’t walk straight.”

Steve’s arms clenched around Tony’s chest and he let out a hiss of hot air against his ear, making the hairs on the back of Tony’s neck stand up. He used his incredibly long arms to rifle around in the drawers without dislodging Tony, who was now writhing on his lap like an over-enthusiastic stripper.

Steve settled back down and Tony heard the click of the bottle top. He expected Steve to roll them over, or slide a hand down between them but instead he grabbed Tony’s hips and levered him forward onto his knees until he had to grab the edge of the media unit to stabilize himself.

He felt exposed and a little silly for all of ten seconds until Steve’s slicked up fingers started to tease him. Steve approached fingering Tony open like a mission - determined, goal-oriented, and with super-soldier precision.

“Jesus Christ-!” Tony broke off into a moan as Steve’s tongue joined his fingers. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped from between his gritted teeth. He was so wound up it was almost painful, but Steve worked him open gently, avoiding bringing him any closer to release. He was just about to do something drastic, like beg, when Steve pulled away.

“Steve, for fucks sake, I need - “ Tony found himself begging anyway.

“Shhh.” Steve ran soothing hands up his sides and gently guided him backwards until he was sitting, leaning against his chest again. Tony was so loose and wet and eager that Steve slid inside him in one slow, easy slide. They both groaned as Steve’s hips hit Tony’s ass.

“Ahh, _fuck_ ,” Steve hissed in Tony’s ear, making him arch and clench down. There was nothing hotter than getting Steve all worked up.

Oh fuck, except maybe _that._

Steve had braced his feet against the floor and was using his considerable super-strength to rock Tony in his lap. The pace was slow and easy, but the angle meant Steve was so deep and Tony could feel every inch of him. He couldn’t hold back a series of choked off whimpers that each thrust knocked out of his throat.

Steve was breathing heavily in his ear, his arms wrapped possessively across Tony’s chest. One hand circled the reactor then slid down Tony’s stomach. He held his breath as Steve teased around the jut of his hip with a single finger, never breaking the rhythm of his hips

The split focus of being thoroughly fucked while having Steve’s fingers dance around his cock, without touching, was exquisite torture. His dick was begging to be touched, but Steve hit his prostate with every slow, steady roll of his hips so Tony’s pleasure was building to a peak anyway.

Steve’s hand glided over Tony’s thigh and dipped down briefly to where their bodies met, then over his balls to finally wrap around his cock. Tony swore and arched his back and Steve took the opportunity to quicken the pace, fucking into him earnestly now and jacking him off equally relentlessly.

Tony felt like he was barely hanging on as Steve continued to take him apart. He gave into the sensation, letting his eyes fall shut. The pleasure built quickly to unbearable levels and just when Tony thought he couldn't take it anymore he gasped and tipped over the edge. The hot rush of release hit him over and over as Steve continued to rock up into him.

Steve’s hips stuttered, then quickened again, his come-covered hand falling from Tony’s cock to grip his hip desperately. Steve pounded into him, the hand from Tony’s chest migrating up. It came to wrap around Tony’s throat, pulling him back flush against Steve so he could sink his teeth into the back of Tony’s neck. Tony shivered at the sharp sensation on his oversensitive skin. Steve suddenly stilled, his thighs clenching too hard around Tony’s, as he came, pulsing in Tony’s ass.

They pulled apart, sweaty, sore and satisfied. Tony rolled off Steve’s lap and landed on the controller, hidden in the plush rug.

“Ow.”

Steve chuckled.

“Are you mocking me?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he extracted the controller from the small of his back.

“Yes.”

Tony eyed him for a moment. “Yeah, we’re not playing co-op anymore. I need to kick your ass.”

Steve leered, eyes sliding down Tony’s form. Tony looked down and saw Steve’s cock twitch to life again. “Kick...or?” Steve’s eyes were dancing.

“Already? Are you kidding me?”

Steve ran his hand over Tony’s stomach and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Guess not!” He threw the controller aside.

 

**

 

Tony waltzed into the penthouse and set the paper bag down on the kitchen counter. He could hear Steve’s voice drifting out from the living room.

“Hey Steve,” he called out, low and enticing. There were two chocolate strawberries in the bag and Tony had some very interesting ideas as to how they might enjoy them. There was no answer.

Tony wandered into the living room. Steve was on the couch with his headset on and a controller in his hands. Rapid gunfire flashes staccatoed across their massive TV screen. Tony leaned over the couch, and pressed a kiss against the back of Steve’s neck earning him a surprised squeak and a jump.

Steve pulled off one side of his headset, then dipped his hand into the bowl by his hip, transferring a handful of violently coloured snacks into his mouth in one go. “Hey, Tony.” At least Tony was pretty sure that’s what he said, his voice muffled by enough Cheetos to power the Iron Man suit for a week.

Tony slid his hands over Steve’s chest and kissed his way over his stubble to his now cheese snack free mouth. He got half a salty kiss in return as Steve turned his head into it, but kept his eyes glued to the game.

“Uh, Steve?”

“Yeah, just a second, the match is almost over.”

Tony occupied himself with Steve’s neck and rather wonderful shoulders while Steve cursed and twitched his way around the map. When the match ended Tony waited expectantly but Steve just started typing out messages to his teammates, smiling to himself.

He clicked “Ready” for the next game and Tony stalked around the couch to face him.

Steve was in boxers and a t-shirt. His bare feet were kicked out on the rug as he slumped into the couch. A halo of snack detritus and soda cans covered the floor at his feet. He had a streak of nuclear orange down the front of - wait a second. “Is that my shirt?!”

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony. “Laundry is confusing, Tony,” he replied, airily.

“I like that shirt.” Tony pouted, trying to cock his hips in an appealing way. Steve’s eyes drifted from the screen to Tony’s waist and he thrilled a little as Steve’s gaze washed over him.

“Tony…”

“Yeah, Babe?” He dripped in as much innuendo as he could muster.

“You’re blocking the screen, the match is about to start.”

Tony stared and Steve stared back. When he didn’t move Steve made a little _shoo_ motion with his hand. Tony stepped to the side and Steve eagerly turned back to the game, explosions bursting out of his headphones with enough force to blow out a non-super-soldier’s eardrums.

Well.

Fine.

Tony huffed off to the kitchen and ate his chocolate strawberry. And Steve’s.

Then took a shot of whipped cream straight in his mouth.

So, there were some downsides to this whole gaming thing.

 

**

 

Later that night, they ended up sprawled out on the couch in post-orgasmic haze, their legs tangled together in the middle. Tony was in boxers and a t-shirt and Steve was only wearing a pair of thin, loose sweat pants, which Tony was forever grateful for. They were both still sweaty and a little sticky from their earlier activities, foregoing the shower when they both knew they’d be getting all dirty again in no time.

“Mario Kart?” Steve asked, flopping his hand up in a generally questioning manner. Tony just grunted in agreement. “JARVIS?”

JARVIS booted up the console and loaded the game. The multi-disc loader Tony had designed was his new favourite thing. Well, after Steve’s fingers. And his hair. And that spot where his foot met his ankle, on the side, the soft little dip. After those.

“Tony?” Tony realized he’d just been staring at Steve dopily and took the controller he was offering. They played the first two races with giggly, half-hearted effort, but by the third, some of the endorphins had faded and their usual competitive streak kicked in.

Steve won the next two, then Tony won another, putting them at 4-2 for Steve.

The game binged, the screen flashed, _3...2...1_ and they were off.

“I love you.”

Tony’s head snapped around to gape at Steve. There was a long pause where all he could hear was the cheerful plinking off the game music. “JARVIS? Did Steve just say he loves me?” he finally squeaked out.

“Yes Sir, he did. Congratulations.”

Tony stared some more.

“Will you be requiring any statistical analysis, Sir?” JARVIS prodded gently.

Steve gazed serenely ahead while Tony considered him carefully. Steve loved him. “No thanks, JARVIS.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something painfully sappy when the music crescendoed on the TV and Steve’s character waved its arms in celebration. Tony’s kart sat, idling, only a few feet off the starting line.

Steve chuckled.

“Oh my god, you asshole! You cheated!” Tony tossed his controller aside and tackled Steve - who was now full on cackling with laughter - into the cushions. They wrestled briefly, Steve barely able to put up a fight he was laughing so hard. Tony got him pinned between his thighs and proceeded to tickle him relentlessly until he called uncle, gasping for breath.

As soon as Tony relented, Steve grabbed two handfuls of what was probably his own shirt, and pulled Tony down for a searing kiss. When they pulled apart he gazed up at him. “I did mean it, you know.”

Tony squirmed and shoved until he was spread out more comfortably over Steve’s broad chest. “I know.”

“That wasn’t fair though,” Steve conceded. He dipped a hand over the side of the couch and came up with a controller. “Again? Best five out of seven?”

Tony grinned and snuggled down onto his chest. “Nah, you won.” Steve dropped the controller and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, holding him tight. “I love you too,” Tony whispered into his neck. Steve’s arms tightened and he pressed a kiss to Tony’s head. “Even though you’re a filthy cheater.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
